User talk:Aeinstein
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:SR image.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HankGuideDude (talk) 13:33, July 29, 2014 (UTC) About Your Edits It would be a bit easier on us if you would try linking to pages like this: Page Name rather than this: Page Name. It makes formatting simpler for us. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 21:12, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Fanon Species Aeinstein What's Your Fanon Species Josewong (talk) 08:32, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Useless Edits Generally speaking, it is VERY heavily frowned upon to make a single, useless, inconsequential edit to your friggin user page of all things just to either get badges or keep your pets. Either do something useful for this website, or stop editing, period. Keep the useless edits up, and we'll take your pets away faster. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :You wanna fucking ignore me? Alright, boy, we'll go that way if that's how you wanna go down. Your pets have been confiscated due to suspicions of hoarding. Do something useful and maybe you'll get them back. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:28, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :You have done absolutely nothing in the past week. Due to rules of hoarding, your pets are now confiscated, and you cannot reclaim them normally. Like you'd be back anyways. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:36, September 24, 2014 (UTC) The Stories I'm going to add proper spelling and all. I will not change a single line in any way other than spelling and grammar. I will rephrase what you're saying where necessary, but only if the sentences are really weird. I hope this is okay with you. Fire InThe HoleTalk 10:17, February 9, 2015 (UTC) OK, thanks for the help, Fire Aeinstein (talk) 15:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Congratulations! Congratulations! -ZoshiX Congratulations! -Ludicrine Congratulations! -HankGuideDude Congratulations! -DMSwordsmaster Congratulations! -Look-a-troopa Congratulations! -Samuel17 Congratulations! -Waddle D33 (03:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) Chapter XI and my character I like how that looks. You actually did a pretty good job with Delinius' character in there. Fire InThe HoleTalk 07:14, August 18, 2015 (UTC)